


something sweet, cause you deserve it

by CurriedSugar



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Autistic Hasegawa Langa, Found Family, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, M/M, Mentioned Chinen Miya, Parental Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, White Day, also no idea if there's tags already but, wow currie writing something other than drew jovel angst? less likely than one would think i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Langa finds out that Reki has never gotten chocolates before.He will not let this stand.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	something sweet, cause you deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, you probably know that Sk8 the Infinity is my current hyperfixation. If you don't, well you know now. If you have never heard of Sk8 or have never watched it, go watch it now. You won't regret it, but you will wanna burn down all the palm trees. Trust me on both of those statements.
> 
> But we are in a serious happy Langa drought thanks to Studio Bones. And since found family Sk8 is on the brain, this is one of the many fics that will soon come.
> 
> This probably isn't what all of you are here for, but it's 3 am at the time of me writing this author's note, I've been listening to Japanese indie rock for several hours (I'm not complaining about that part but I'm tired) and I don't give a fuck. Hope you enjoy though.

“Reki?”

The red-haired boy turned to look at Langa, chewing on the end of his pen, his fingers on the other hand tapping the table to the rhythm of the music that was playing from the radio in the Hasegawa’s kitchen, some sort of bubbly, happy pop song about love by a popular band that was all the rage in Japan at that particular moment, though Langa, having grown up in Canada for most of his life and not used to everyone and everything being in Japanese, didn’t understand the lyrics too well, though he did get the gist of the song.

“Yea, Langa?” Reki tilted his head, his fingers still tapping the table. “Something on your mind?”

“I heard some girls talking in class earlier, and I was wondering.” Langa tugged on the cuff of his jacket, his thumb rubbing over the fabric. “Do you know what a ‘White Day’ is?”

“Huh? You don’t know what White Day is?” Reki’s face scrunched up, clearly confused. “They don’t celebrate it in America?”

“It’s Canada,” the blue haired teen corrected. “And no. Stores usually sell what chocolates are left after Valentine’s during some kind of discount sale. But after that, you don’t really see that kind of thing until next February.”

“Huh,” Reki mumbled, his expression shifting to one that Langa couldn’t quite recognize, but he could still see hints of confusion on his friend’s face. “But anyway. White Day is kind of like the opposite of Valentine’s day here in Japan. Where people who got chocolates last month give chocolates to people who gave them the chocolates before.”

“So...people buy chocolates for the ones who gave them the chocolates on Valentine’s?”

“Uhhh, kinda? My mom says people give homemade chocolates to someone that they’re interested in romantically, while they give storebought chocolates to family or friends.”

Langa nodded in understanding, mumbling some fairly quiet English. “So, who are you giving chocolates to?”

A slightly sad look crossed Reki’s face. “Nobody, really. I’ve never gotten any chocolates from anybody before.”

“You’ve...never gotten chocolates?” Langa felt his heart sink, even more so when he saw Reki shake his head. His friend had never gotten chocolates before? Not from a single person? That didn’t seem fair, especially since he got loads of chocolates back when he was living in Canada. And Reki was so nice...and caring and funny. Not to mention cute, but he wouldn’t tell a soul about the last part (well, he accidentally let that slip on accident one time near Miya, but Langa was able to bribe him to not tell Reki with a new game.)

And with that, a plan quickly formed in the former snowboarder’s mind.

* * *

After Reki had gone home a few hours later to help his mom with dinner, Langa waited until his friend was completely out of sight before hopping on his board and zooming to Joe’s restaurant. Sure, he could have asked his mom for help for this. But Joe was a restaurant owner, a chef. And even though his menu was all Italian, he made one hell of a poutine, so surely he knew how to make chocolates.

The restaurant was empty for the most part when Langa entered, with Cherry being the only person there besides the tall, muscular chef himself. Of course, the two of them were bickering once again, like a couple who had been married for ages would. Langa was used to this by now, so he just sat down, placing his skateboard on the floor while patiently waiting for the two to settle their argument, even if it was momentarily.

It took about ten minutes or so before the argument started to simmer down, and Joe finally noticed the blue haired boy. “Oi- how long have you been here?”

“Ten minutes. Was I interrupting something?”

“Nothing important.” Joe ran a hand through his hair, a dark shade of green that went down to his neck, just a few inches longer than Langa’s, and looked rather messy. “Where’s Reki?”

“He went home. He had to help his mom.” Langa played with his hands as he spoke, a habit of his. “I came to ask a favor, if that’s okay.”

“Hit me.”

“Do you know how to make chocolates?”

“Chocolates?” Joe seemed a bit puzzled. “Yeah, sure I do. Made them for a lot of girls when I was your age. How come?”

“...can you teach me to make them? Please?” A slight blush of embarrassment crossed Langa’s cheeks. “They’re for White Day.”

“Can’t you ask your mother to help?” Cherry tilted his head, adjusting his glasses. “I’m sure she’d do a much better job at making them than this gorilla here.” That particular comment got the calligrapher a shout of outrage from Joe.

“Reki told me he’d never gotten chocolates before,” Langa explained. “I felt bad. And I really loved the poutine you made me a few days ago, and I wanted to make Reki’s chocolates super special.”

“You’re telling me the kid hasn’t gotten any chocolates before? That’s a buncha shit!” Joe rolled his sleeves up, opening the doors to the kitchen. “C’mon in. I’ll show you how to make chocolates so good, your grandma will wanna cry!”

_**“The lifespan of an average gorilla is thirty-five to forty years.”** _

“You seriously got your robot in on this?!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Carla, not robot!”

* * *

Langa was sweating bullets the next day, waiting for Reki to show up at their usual meeting spot. After what seemed like a torturous night that seemed to last several years, it was finally White Day. And time to give Reki his chocolates. The first chocolates he’d receive.

Langa couldn’t recall the last time he’d been this nervous. Maybe the first time he started skateboarding, but he couldn’t remember that. He tugged on a bunch of his snowy hair, grinding his teeth and waiting for Reki to show up.

“Langa!”

Reki was running up to him, and Langa relaxed with a sigh and a smile. He wasn’t really paying attention to what Reki was saying, not because he didn’t want to, but because, well…

He reached into his bag, pulling out the package, wrapped in red paper and tied with a fancy ribbon. Reki tilted his head, before looking shocked when Langa handed the package to him.

“Happy white day,” Langa said quietly, smiling softly at his friend. “Joe helped me make them. I hope you like it.”

“...these are for me?” Reki’s voice was soft, almost inaudible, even. Tears of joy brimmed at the corners of his eyes, and from the expression on his face, you would have thought that Langa had just proposed to him. “Langa, I… t-thank you.”

Reki slowly unwrapped the package, taking out one of the chocolates. It was skateboard shaped, and he could see some other chocolates looked like the symbols on his own board. They weren’t perfect, but he knew Langa had worked extremely hard on it, and in his mind, it made it extremely special.

“..I love it, Langa. Thank you so much.”

Langa smiled wider, feeling his heart swell. “You’re welcome Reki.”


End file.
